Fury of the Storm
| Recorded = | Genre = | Length = 6:47 | Label = ????? | Writer = Sam Totman | Producer = ????? | Audio sample? = | Certification = | Last single = "Valley of the Damned (song)" (2000) | This single = "Fury of the Storm" (2006) | Next single = "Through the Fire and Flames" (2008) | Misc = }} Fury of the Storm is a song on the album Sonic Firestorm. It was written by Sam Totman. It is included in the 2010 video game Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock. Some consider the song the fastest they produced, while others debate it naturally. Regardless, the song has been the focus of internet fame by using the song for dubbing over videos, and through the mod chip for Guitar Hero II, many play the song. Some consider it more difficult than actual track for Guitar Hero III Through the Fire and Flames. Lyrics (Guitar and Bass intro) Woh woh wohhhhhhhh! We are riding for the battlefield in force tonight Fury of the darkest evil cry for war Far beyond the boundaries of hell and starlight On the road to lands unknown forever more (Short solo) Through the caverns far below our quest will lead us Onwards through the ice and snow forever more Standing fighting full of hate the time has come now Stand and sound the guns of glory cry for war. On wings of glory we will carry on Far across forgotten lands towards the distant sun And in the darkness shining far beyond the starlight Lightning is striking from the dark dawning shadows And in the kingdom of the everlasting sun When the glory of the master's time has come! Into the fires of forever we will fly through the heavens With the power of the universe we stand strong together Through the force in our power, we will soon reach the hour For victory we ride, Fury of the Storm! (Solo) Here we are the chosen ones we can not fail now Spilling all the blood on the fires below Smashing through the boundaries with the fire and fury Killing all the mortals down the winding roads Hellfires are raging the storm growing strong On the path to victory towards the distant sun And in the darkness shining far beyond the starlight Lightning is striking from the dark dawning shadows And in the kingdom of the everlasting sun When the glory of the master's time has come! Into the fires of forever we will fly through the heavens With the power of the universe, we stand strong together Through the force in our power, it will soon reach the hour For victory we ride, Fury of the Storm! (Solo) Into the fires of forever we will fly through the heavens With the power of the universe we stand strong together Into the fires of forever we will fly through the heavens With the power of the universe we stand strong together Through the force in our power, it will soon reach the hour For victory we ride, Fury of the Storm! For victory we ride, Fury of the Storm! References/External Links :*Fury of the Storm - LyricsMode Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Sonic Firestorm